The Mysteries of Life
by AssassinPerson
Summary: When Elder gets knocked out on the Beach and gets put somewhere then Sky joins him shortly after that, they talk and Sky manages to escape but Elder doesn't get out in time. Sometime later when Sky was in the forest he almost gets knocked out again but survives now going with a Mystery Girl to save the world. What is going to happen when a War starts in-front of many normal people?
1. The Mysterious Start

**This is a story from my Deviant Art account so it is going to be very short, sorry about that! I might possible be continuing this here as my Deviant Art is going to be mainly for Pictures and stuff now :3  
I DO LIKE TOMODACHI LIFE! I HAVE NO REGRETS FOR THAT! Sorry but I just had to tell you guys. Oh and my Deviant Art has the same name as my Account here. SO BACK TO THE STORY! Just so you know this is really really bad because it was the First Fan-Fiction I wrote  
DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN MINECRAFT! OR ANYONE APART FROM ELDER AND MORNKAT! Conner and Bell are also mine if I decide to add them, just so you know the Mystery Girl who you will see is an OC that someone from Deviant Art asked me to put in**

The Mystery's of Life -PART 1-

Elder's P.O.V:  
I walk along the beach, like I usually do. Nothing has changed but some strange footprints in the sand, I take a closer look "Interesting..." I say to myself and I follow the footprints into a forest and I lose the trail, someone runs behind me and I turn around to see no-one. Someone then knocks me out.

Sky's P.O.V:  
I am in my room in the Sky Army Base, there were reports of someone on the beach then they get knocked out by someone else. I send Deadlox and Minecraft Universe to investigate, they haven't come back though so I go and see Bodil40. He wan't in his room and the base seemed to be really quiet. I hear someone behind me and I turn around "Who is there?" I ask before seeing someone and I get knocked out.

Deadlox's P.O.V:  
I come back to the base to see someone knock Sky out "SKY!" I call but the person teleports away with Sky, I run to tell Minecraft Universe who replies "I will search from the air. We must not stop looking" I later see SSundee who was looking around the base.

SSundee's P.O.V:  
I look around the Butter Base "Sky, where are you?" I ask, knowing it was useless to call for Sky. I called anyway until I see the Fluffy. "Do you know where..." Jerome starts to ask and I quickly reply "Ask Seto, he would know" Jerome looks down and he replies "OK then" and he walks off.

Elder's P.O.V:  
I wake up and rub my head "Where am I?" I ask no-one but a reply came saying "You are awake then, perfect. You are just in time" I growl slightly and yell "Who are you?" I wasn't expecting a reply but one came "Only time will tell" the person says and I become unconscious again

Sky's P.O.V:  
I have heard what the two people spoke about "Hello?" I call then I hear a groan as the other person gets up again.

Deadlox's P.O.V:  
I do the Parkor to the top of the tower "Almost there" I say to myself then I hear something and I stop to look around "Hello? Who is there and why are you here?" I call, my voice echo's off the Butter Walls

**ANOTHER NOTE: I will let you OC's be in this but you have to wait until Chapter Six to see them, OC FORM! :3  
Name: (Name of your OC)  
Gender: (What Gender they are)  
Looks: (How they Look. Eye Colour, Hair Colour, ECT)  
Wears: (What they wear)  
Creature: (What they are. Human or Mob or whatever. If Mob then please Specify)  
Personality: (What the person is like)  
Army: (Which Army they are in. There is another Army named the Assassin Army in this which is my own Army, you can be in that Army if you want)  
Army Rank: (The Rank your person is)  
Other: (Other information)**


	2. Sky and Elder

**YAY! The next bit is also here so you don't have to wait that long to see your OC (If you have ever put yours in. I will put my OC in this :3) I should be putting Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 up at almost the same time because they have already been written on Deviant Art. I mentioned stuff before and the OC Form is on Chapter 1. Please R&amp;R but no Flames**

Elder's P.O.V:  
I get up and hear someone else "Who is there?" I call out then the person replies with "You are awake? I am Sky, leader of the..." I cut him short by saying "Sky, leader of the Sky Army! How are you here? I am Elder"

Sky's P.O.V:  
This person called Elder is with me, he seems to know who I am though... "I have no idea why I am here Elder. How do you know me anyway?" Elder laughs slightly and he replies with "I was the Leader of the Assassin Army but I passed the Role down to someone younger them me, I wanted to come to your base so you could help me but then this person knocked me out. Is it the same with you?" I nod then remember Elder couldn't see me so I yell back "I got knocked out in my base, I am going to find a way out of here!" I hear Elder muttering something then some TNT explodes, giving me a way to get out

Elder's P.O.V:  
OK then, I set off the TNT but don't tell anyone... I watch as Sky leaves then the part gets magically fixed "Though you could escape like that?" The person says to me and I turn around "Who are you?" I ask but the person was gone "I really hate him... Whoever he is" I say to myself

Seto's P.O.V:  
I look up and I see Fluffy come in "I know who you are looking for, they are just in the forest but there is something that is wrong..." I see that Jerome looks at me, concerned "What is it? Who has a problem with them?" I laugh slightly then I pace along the floor "It is Sky and someone called Elder, they don't ever go out of my sight line but they seem to have... They would tell me before they go anywhere dangerous so I would know but they haven't spoken to me at all..." I check then I see something move "Wait a second... Sky seems to have come back. Go and find Sky before he goes again" I watch as Jerome nods and runs out "Elder... He must have done something to help Sky get out of where they were"

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I watch as a young person comes up to me "Hello, what do you want?" I ask and he replies with "I am in the Assassin Army... Do you know where Elder is?" I shake my head and frown "Elder and Sky have been missing for several days, no-one knows where they went" I watch as the young Assassin Army member walks away "OK then, see you" I walk around then I see someone from the window...


	3. SKY RETURNS! And who is that Girl?

**What to write now? I don't know XD**

Jerome's P.O.V:  
I look around the forest, making sure I didn't alert anyone that I was here. I hoped that Sky would come out from where he was instead of hiding "Hello? Who is there?" I hear a voice ask and I turn around "I am, Fluffy..." I say before seeing someone walk up to me "Fluffy, I escaped" the person says. It was Sky but he seemed to be hurt "Are you OK Sky?" I ask him and he nods. I look around the forest then someone seems to hit Sky

Sky's P.O.V:  
Shortly after I find Fluffy someone hits me, I don't know what they hit me with but it sent me flying into a different tree. Before I hit the tree someone said "Come on, show them who you really are" but I don't know what they mean or who it was. I land in the leaves and I sit up slightly "Damn, that hurt" I say and I see an Arrow fly past me

Ant's P.O.V:  
I look around "Is that you Sky? Where are you?" I ask because I heard Sky earlier "Up here" Sky says and he almost falls out of the tree. I just look at him in surprise and I ask "Why are you in a tree? Are you even OK?" Sky just laughs weakly and he shakes his head "No, I have landed in a tree and I hurt from the fall. Someone even hit me" I then hear someone running up to me and I look up. Bajan and CaptainSparklez were there, they smile and I nod "Sky is slightly hurt but other then that he is fine" they help me pick up Sky and we start walking back to the Base "Shouldn't we take him to Seto first, he might be able to help up" CaptainSparklez asks and I nod before asking him "How did you get the news this fast? Not many people actually knew that Sky and Elder went missing on the same day" CaptainSparklez laughs slightly and he shakes his head "I get the news fast, you do if you are famous like I am" Bajan frowns and says "Hey! Me and Ant are also famous. Maybe even more!" I look at them both and I sigh "Don't fight guys, we all get the news fast because we are trusted by Sky and the other people. Don't break that now"

Seto's P.O.V:  
I look up, knowing that the four people were coming "Seto, are you in?" I hear Ant ask and I make the door open "In here" I say and they come in. Sky was put onto the sofa, he was watching us and I could tell "Is he OK?"' Bajan asks and I nod, the three people knew that I wanted to ask some questions to Sky now. I look at Sky and he smiles slightly "Do you know where you were?" I ask Sky and he replies with "I was in some sort of base. I don't know who it was or where I was exactly. I was there with an old friend and someone else" he looks down "I don't think my old friend is out though..." I shake my head "Tell me who the people were" Sky looks back up at me "Well... My old friend is Elder, he was there with me and I don't know why. The other person is someone, me and Elder never saw him. We only heard him" I nod and say "OK then, you better get some rest then you can go back to your base"

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I see the person look up then they walk into a Forest, an Ender Man seems to follow them "Wait a second..." I say to myself and I think about the sightings of a mysterious female over the past few weeks _"That person that was first seen shortly after Sky and Elder vanished. She was also seen each day after that, in different places and doing different things..."_ Deadlox walks up to me "Are you OK?" He asks me and and I turn around and laugh slightly "Well... I saw the mysterious person, she walked into the Forest with an Ender Man following her" Deadlox nods and he turns around "OK then, we will talk about it when I go and see Seto... Didn't you say she was going into the forest?..." he says, seeming to remember something that I didn't remember "Yes, why?" I ask then he does a Face-Palm and replies "Seto lives in the Forest, I hope she isn't a bad person" I nod and watch Deadlox leave before looking out of the window again...


	4. Notch's Bad Joke

**Here is something to make you happy. (Cried) I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE :( Apart from the Fact that Notch makes a really bad joke that is bad.**

Notch's P.O.V:  
I walk around the room I was in before walking over to the computer and checking it "Wait a second..." I say as I note something "OH MY ME! How has my Half-Brother found... Two people he thinks are like him... I don't know how many Half-Brothers I actually have now..." I look around the room and I walk outside, just to watch what was happening "I might have to go down there to help if something bad happens to any of them..."

Sky's P.O.V:  
After I woke I felt much better, I watch as Seto walks across the room then there was an explosion from somewhere. I run outside and someone runs past me faster then a normal player could ever run "What..." I say to myself then I see the back of Elder "ELDER!" I call to him but he ignores me, he jumps into a tree and vanishes. Seto also seemed to have seen what happened because he was looking at something "Strange..." he says then he looks at me "What?" I ask and he beckons me to come over to him, I walk over to where Seto was standing and I look at what he wanted to show me "Wait a second..." I say then we see someone teleport to the door of Seto's house "Who are you? Why are you here?" I ask the person but they just reply "It doesn't matter who I am, I need you to help me or we won't be able to stop him" I just look at her, confused but I look at Seto who nods and I follow her "Who is him?" I ask her

Minecraft Universe's P.O.V:  
I see someone run past the Sky Army Base "Wait a second" I say but they run past. I see Ty running after the person with no luck and I laugh slightly "Really?" I ask him and he shrugs "Well at least I tried to chase the person. He runs faster then anyone can run which is strange... I might have to look into it" I laugh then Fluffy, Ant, Bajan and CaptainSparklez come in "Did you see that person? He was running super fast" Fluffy says and he runs into a wall. the rest of us laugh "Why did you run into a wall?" I ask him then CaptainSparklez comes fowards "We need to get each of the Army Leaders we know here, no matter what! Me and Ant have done some research and we don't have much choice but to be ready for a war between us and everyone else" I nod and I follow Ty "We are getting our Army's to come, I think the Assassin also has an Army so the rest of you should go and find where they live" Bajan nods and he runs the way he came, followed by Fluffy, Ant and CaptainSparklez

Elder's P.O.V:  
"Where am I going?" I ask myself as I look around from the roof of the Sky Army base, then I nod "Where is Sky now? I need him then the plan can finish" I jump into the trees below then I continue my search for Sky, I stop when someone comes up to me "Hello there" I say, quickly "You better still be looking for him and remember to show no mercy, not even to your friends in this world. Just watch out for the other boy and the girl, you don't want to anger them and make them change. Who you are looking for most likely has someone else with him" I watch as the person teleports away and I watch for Sky "Where is he?" I ask myself and I jump across the trees to look for Sky

Ty's P.O.V:  
I look around then I see a shadow of someone "Is that you?" I ask and someone replies "Ty? Are you there?" I nod then I walk closer to where the person is "It is OK for you to come out now, there is no-one here to harm you" I say and watch as a Female comes down from where she was hiding "Hello again Ty" she says and smiles, I knew who she was because we had met before. We were like Brother and Sister but we never knew how much we were actually related...


	5. Stupidly Short Points-Of-Views

**Now after this you will be able to see your OC's :D. I am so happy because Conner and Bell can also be seen and you will get to know them better :3**  
**I might have to do a list of Forms I you guys have put up so I can remember whenever I check the place I put them. YAY :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

Sky's P.O.V:  
I stop at a tree to catch my breath then I ask "Where are we?" and she replies with "There is only a little way more now Sky, as soon as your friends know that you are OK the you can help me" I nod and say silent, following her again. Soon we stop and I look around the forest "Where are we now?" I ask then we see a dog walking up to us...

Ty's P.O.V:  
Sky isn't back yet, the main thing I worry about is where Sky is now. I know who I should ask for this but then I hear someone scream...

Elder's P.O.V:  
That is what's wrong, Sky has gone somewhere but at least Ty isn't here so I toss my Sword at Mornkat. She yells as it hits her and she knows that I am here, I quickly run to the Sky Army Base then climb up to the roof. I think a young Assassin saw me but I don't care, I don't care about anyone anymore...

Mornkat's P.O.V:  
I saw Elder run "That idiot..." I say to myself then Ty runs up to me "Hi" I say then I laugh but Ty sees that my arm was bleeding "Are you OK?" he asks and I shake my head "Does it look like I am OK? Elder was here and he threw his Sword at me" I hold Elder's Butter Sword up.

Ian's P.O.V:  
I sit in the kitchen and wait for the Random Cake to be made, I sigh then I get a Butter Apple from the chest then the Cake becomes finished and I take it before walking out the kitchen. I see Ant and wave to him and he waves back then I walk past him.

Jason's P.O.V:  
I see Elder run up the side of the building to the roof and I sigh, I knew that I had to go up the stairs to the roof as well so that is what I do. I start walking up the stairs

Mornkat's P.O.V:  
I decide to go somewhere else to build something, I take Elder's Sword with me then I put it in the ground next to what I was building...

Sky's P.O.V:  
Shortly after I see Elder run up the side of the Building again there was a scream and I sigh before asking "What was that? Who was that? What happened?" and she sighs and says "He is back, I think it was Mornkat that screamed" I sigh and look around

Ian's P.O.V:  
I hear the scream like everyone else then Ty runs past me to the forest. I just watch him run, slightly shocked that he ran past me and didn't say anything. No-one followed Ty as he ran into the forest so I just go to the eating area and sit there with my Magic Cake

Ant's P.O.V: (Shortest P.O.V eva)  
I see Ty run by with his Butter Sword, I wondered what he was doing though


	6. Mornkat no more

**Me: I am sorry but I saw the review after writing this Chapter so that means that James has to wait to be put in, I will put him the the Waiting Room along with Conner who has been waiting since I started writing**  
**James: Hello, I'm James  
Conner: Meh...  
James: He doesn't talk much  
Me: Don't worry about him James! He is just a grump most of the time  
Sky: Can I talk in this?  
Me: Not in this part but next part you will get a chance to speak!  
Conner: Hello :3  
Bell: HI :D  
Conner: Go away Bell :(  
Bell: NEVA :D  
Me: Stop fighting guys, you are both in the next Chapter as well but Bell is also in this Chapter!  
Bell: YEAH! IN YOUR FACE CONNER! :D  
Conner: Go away -.-  
Me: Back to the story... (Hiding under a Bed)**

Sky looks around, he knew that something had happened to this Mornkat girl but he didn't know what. Also the Mystery Girl wanted him to follow her still do he did, hoping that Ty didn't get hurt by anyone including Mornkat whom Ty liked a lot! Back with Ty wasn't as fun as it always is, he had run through the forest to find Mornkat injured a lot. She lay on the platform in a small pool of blood but then she started glowing, Ty watches her start floating in the air then she glows brighter making Ty have to cover his eyes and look away. But when Ty looks back she wasn't bleeding anymore and her cuts had healed, Ty was about to walk over but he stopped himself from moving when he saw that Mornkat had purple marks in her hair. Ty watched the girl and noticed that her bands around her arms and legs were purple instead of yellow and around her legs were some sort of chain things but without the chains attached to them, her headphones were purple instead of green and her purple shirt had darker purple marks on.

Ty shook his head and stepped back just before the girl opened her glowing purple eyes and she looks around, not seeing Ty or anyone else and then he notices that she had a Tail. It was long and Black and it looked a lot like the Tail that the Ender Dragon had, someone on the opposite side of the Clearing to Ty gasps when they see that Mornkat has wings that were Black with Purple on. Mornkat floats higher then she opens her wings out and lets go of her knees, letting her legs stretch and she swings her arms by her side Just then Ty sneezes and she looks down at him, laughing slightly then she starts to fly down towards him. Ty starts to run as he yells "MORNKAT! THE THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEVER DO THIS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" he yells the last bit as she hits him with her Tail, catching his arm and throwing him into a tree. She continues watching Ty struggle to get up because of his arm then he falls again and she flies off, vanishing somewhere that was hard to get to for humans.

Elder saw the glow and swore to himself when he saw Mornkat in her other form and he watches her fly off, Ender decided to run down and go back to the Hidden Nether Portal but he stops to look at Ty before running again to update someone on what has happened. Sky also covered his eyes and looked around, nothing had changed until he looked up and saw Mornkat fly by. He started to run after her but the Mysterious Girl grabbed his arm and shook her head, she sighs and looks down. A girl had seen what had happened and she ran around to find Ty, she saw him at the base of a tree so she picked him up and ran back to where she lived. As she ran to a Mountain she yells "CONNER! I'M BACK NOW! HE NEEDS HELP RIGHT NOW!" and part of the Mountain opens to reveal a path way, she runs to the other side and the thing closes behind her...

Jason sighs, ever since the bright light Ty hadn't come back. When he saw Mornkat flying by he runs downstairs to gather everyone in the Sky Army, he watches as lots of people come around then he yells "Everyone! You might know that Sky has gone but I fear that Ty has gone as well!" people in the crowd start muttering to each other and Jason continues "The reason for this is because I saw a girl with a Black Tail and Black Wings Fly by!" every pair of eyes were looking at Jason again "The girl usually goes by the name Mornkat but..." there was complete silence in the crowd "We shall name her Ender-Kat!"

**Me: And so she gets her name revealed, she can't be called Mornkat anymore guys!  
Jason: I speak YAY!  
Ender-Kat: Shut up Mortal  
Me: Please don't be mean to each other  
Ty: Uhhh... (Unconscious)  
Bell: Ty! Wake up please!  
Me: Bell, he ain't gonna wake up now!**


	7. Conner's Memory The Epic Fight

**Me: YES! CONNER IS HERE AND A NEW OC FROM SOMEONE IS ALSO HERE! His name is James, a Commander of the Sky Army so he will be seen from now on. SORRY IF CHARACTERS BECOME OOC AT ANY POINT BUT IT IS JUST THE WAY I WRITE THIS! Sorry for yelling stuff but it happens, if I wanted to then I would have uploaded something that only had random things that weren't words! Lets get on!  
James: Hello, I am James. Nice to meet you guys, I don't know what else I need to say  
Bell: I am back! Conner is also seen here just so you know, he might be really good  
Conner: I am awesome! I hope Ty is OK though, he not be speaking though...**

Conner was sat down, he looked around and sighed "I wonder who else Bell is going to bring here..." he mutters to himself and he walks to the entrance but stops when Bell runs up to him and says "Someone is contacting him! I don't know who it is though, they might be a spy!" Conner sighs and he does a Face Palm. When Conner turns to Bell he replies "Just answer it and ask who it is. Tell them what happened and if you want then tell the person where he is if you trust them from what you know" Conner turns and walks out the base but when he gets to the door he says "But I have some un-finished businesses to take care of so don't worry about me" then he walks out and the door closes leaving Bell stood then, looking at the wall for a while. She growls slightly then turns and walks back to the Medical Bay to answer the call, she looks at the person "Hello, who is it?" she asks and the person looks at her. He realizes that she isn't Ty and he instantly asks "Who are you? What happened to Ty? Where is he" Bell sighs  
"I can answer all of your questions but answer my question first. Who are you?" Bell calmly responds, she could tell that he was angry  
"Fine then..." he says and could be seen shrugging "I'm James, Commander of the Sky Army now answer my questions!" Bell laughs slightly and she nods in response and answers "I'm Bell, Commander of the Assassin Army. Don't worry about Ty, he is here with me in the Medical Bay of the Assassin Army and he is badly injured but he will survive if he stays here to heal. That means no moving around" The last bit appeared to be directed at Ty who was now slightly awake for some reason. Bell laughs slightly again "I have to go, nice speaking to you Commander James" she watches him sigh and turns the Communicator off then she looks at Ty "Don't worry, you will be OK and I promise" she says to Ty before walking out of the room.

Conner ran through the forest, he knew what he had to do and if he didn't do it then everyone might not survive. He gets to the Beach, remembering when he was there with Elder he sits down and looks around. Memories come back to him and he smiles slightly, he remembered when he first came here but then the smile turns to a frown as he remembers his friend who... Who had drowned... He sighs then stands up and knew that he couldn't change the past but he could change the Future if he tried his best, he walks along the beach and stands on the Pier then he turns around and sees Elder "I knew you would come" he says and smiles which gets him a slight smirk from Elder. Just then Conner gets his Sword out and runs towards Elder, making Elder instantly pull his Sword out and run towards Conner. The Swords clash and the sound level goes from 0 to 50 in almost 1 Second as the two Men fight, they knew what Conner had to do and while one person wanted it the other didn't want it to happen so the fight went on and as people walked by they gathered round talking to each other quietly as the fight on the Pier went on until some sparks came from the Swords and hit the Pier. Conner looked down at the Sparks, he looks down at the Flames and jumps back to walk backwards until he gets to the edge "The Water..." he mutters and he sighs. Elder walks towards him with his Sword up, appearing to be un-harmed by the Flames so Conner turned and jumped into the Water to swim as far as he could but he turns to see Elder... Flying?!

Sky sighed, he knew that Ty would be somewhere but he couldn't go and look so he continued walking until he sees Conner swimming away from Elder "That guy is nuts!" he exclaims and runs over, ignoring the girl who he had been following but she doesn't follow him because she didn't want to be seen by the other ''Normal'' People who were already on the Beach. People turn and watch Sky run past while muttering stuff to each other then he yells "HEY! ISN'T IT ME YOU WANT? IF IT IS THEN I AM OVER HERE ARE READY!" he smiles then Elder turns to look at him, flying along and landing on the beach  
"Nice to see you finally show up" Elder says and laughs  
"Yes it is Sky, now you will meet your doom!" says another voice from somewhere else making everyone look around and mutter to each other, wondering who said that "I AM READY FOR A FIGHT!" Sky yells then he hears a noise and turns to see someone in-front of the Sun with Wings and a Tail "Who is that?" Sky asks then the person flies down towards Elder making the Girl in the Forest shocked "How did it happen? I need to get Sky out of here now!" she teleports to where Sky is then grabs him and teleports away "Why did you do that?" Sky asks then he looks around  
"I did it so then you didn't die! Mornkat is dangerous in that form so you are lucky I got you out of there now go and tell Seto about this" Sky nodded and walked through the forest to find Seto sat under a tree "I'm back..." I say and he looks at me "I saw Conner swimming away from Elder so I yelled at Elder and he looked at me. Mornkat then appeared but she had _WINGS_ and a _TAIL_!" Seto nodded and he stands up  
"What you saw was Enderkat, the Evil form of Mornkat that can only be got when she is either close to death or is angered too much. She must have been close to death so you better watch out" Sky nodded

**Me: How did you like that? The first time Conner is in this he almost dies! James might have only been seen on a Communicator but he was there, you will know more next time :3**  
**Sky: I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**  
**Ty: You are better off then I am! I HAVE TO STAY ON THIS BED IN THE ASSASSIN ARMY BASE UNTIL I GET BETTER WHICH MIGHT BE NEVER IF THIS ISN'T CONTINUED!  
Me: No fighting please boys, I have a job to do. Now if you want your OC in this then the Form is on one of the Previous pages!**


	8. The Enderkat Mystery

**Me: I am writing again! This has taken me a while to even bother to do but I did it! Now you can read more about the Characters and find out what is happening next, I find that I write more from mind then writing it down in a book first so yeah... I like writing from memory  
Conner: Can I die yet? I am waiting for it to happen  
Me: Maybe I will let you die... But not in this Chapter! You have to wait!  
Conner: Aww... I want to die though! I only get to almost die in this Chapter!  
Sky: You can't die now! There hasn't been an Epic-Battle-Where-Almost-Everyone-Dies-And-Only-A-Few-Characters-Survive-But-Then-We-Magically-Come-Back-To-Life-Again!  
Conner: OK then Sky... I will wait until the Epic Battle  
Me: DON'T FORGET! On Deviant Art I am going to make a Chapter where everyone dies for no reason and there is a Super Boring Battle. It happens after every Four Chapters so next time will be Chapter 12 if I ever get there of course!  
Ty: YAY! Boring Chapter of Ultimate Death on Deviant Art! But maybe you should request for Assassin to make something here for them all so you don't have to go to Deviant Art to see them all the time!  
Me: But you won't do that because you are nice aren't you people? I know I am nice to myself at least...**

Conner climbs up onto the Burnt dock, he walks along the edge and onto the Beach where everyone was watching Mornkat fly away and Elder teleport away. He sighs then walks away from the group of people and into the Forest where he wouldn't be pestered by everyone, he then decides to go and find the Sky Army base so he does go to look for it. Some time later he finds it and enters the place, he looks up and sees Jason talking to the Recruits about something "Maybe it is about Enderkat..." he mutters to himself then he walks into the Crowd to hear more. Jason stops to see the reaction then he sees someone new in the Crowd, the person was different and not from the base but she shrugs and continues "OK then, we need to get our Army stronger and ready for a fight between us and Enderkat so then we don't get beaten! Are you all ready?" there was a cheer from everyone but the new person in the crowd "Go to the training room and start training! We can't let them beat us!" cheers from everyone but the strange person again. Then he runs towards the side of the building and climbs up to where Jason is "Who are you?" Jason asks then Conner walks into the room "I am Conner, leader of the Assassin Army. How come you haven't heard of me?" Jason shrugs  
"I'm not sure, Sky must have mentioned you once as I recognize your name from somewhere..."  
"Oh, and interesting speach BTW. Why did you do that?"  
"I saw Mornkat and something happened to Ty, I don't know where he is"  
"Don't worry! Ty is in my Base with Bell, she must have fouund him when he got hurt and decided to take him back to my Base and heal him. I can show you there if you want me to... Who is that?" they both turn to see James run in, he knew something they didn't "JASON! Ty is OK, this Girl named Bell told me. She is the Commander of the Assassin Army and she appeared to know who Ty was!" Conner then laughs slightly and says "I am Conner, Leader of the Assassin Army. Both of our Armies have connections and we know each other well! You must be new though because I don't know your name"  
"I am James, Commander of the Sky Army. It is nice to meet the Leader of another Army" he Bows which makes Conner laugh slightly so he stands up again "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I just haven't had anyone bow to me before though... WOAH!" He jumps out the way of an Arrow that was Fired at them "Oww..." came from someone and they turn to look at Bodil "That hurt you know"  
"Sorry about that, we didn't know you where there though and we didn't fire it!" Conner says  
"LOOK OUT THERE! That is who fired... The... Arrow... Oh" Jason says and they turn to see Enderkat  
"RUN!" James says and the Four Men run out of the Room and Jason slams the door "What is she doing here?"  
"I don't know, we better be careful though..."  
"Yeah! Lets watch out for her from now on!"  
"My foot still hurts guys..."  
"God... What now?"  
"I'm not sure Jason... We better go to the Assassin Army Base!"  
"OK then Conner, show us the way"  
"OK guys, follow me!"  
"My foot hurts, I can't run fast enough!"  
"But what if she ruins the Sky Army Base?"  
"If she does then we will have to build it again"  
"OK Jason, I am fine with that"  
"GUYS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Bodil yells and the other Three look at him  
"Just stay here if you don't want to come, I don't mind if you do"  
"See you if you stay Bodil, we won't take respondibility of you getting killed if you stay here though"  
"Bodil, either man up or just stay here. We can't help you now because we are in a time of peril!"  
"OK then..." he sighs then slowly stands up to follow the others to the Assassin Army Base

_**SEVERAL MINUETS LATER AT THE ASSASSIN ARMY**_** BASE:****  
**Bell sat in the Medical Bay, Ty had gone back to sleep again but he hadn't reacted to anything she did when she wanted to wake him up "When will he wake up? We need him to know something!" she says then she looks at the door when it opens. Instantly she smiles "CONNER! YOU ARE BACK! Who are those guys with you?" Conner laughs and the Four Men walk into the room and over to where Ty was sleeping, Conner looks at Bell "They are Commanders of the Sky Army. Jason, Bodil and James who you should recognize. I went to the Sky Army Base to talk to someone there about something, Jason was the one I spoke to then Mornkat... Enderkat appeared there and she almost beat us Four up" Bodil looks at Bell next and decides to say "I GOT SHOT IN THE FOOT BY AN ARROW! It hurts but I managed to walk here, it was hard though. THEY ALSO ALMOST LEFT ME BEHIND! I COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE IF I DIDN'T START RUNNING BEFORE ENDERKAT CAUGHT UP WITH US!" Mornkat then looks at him  
"Enderkat was chasing you? Are you guys OK?"  
"We survived didn't we? She was probably looking for Ty though so... When she heard us talking about him she must have thought that he was hurt badly"  
"Well you see... Ty won't wake up and I needed to tell him something... It is very important and he needs to know now!" the others nod and watch as Bell walks away. Jason starts poking Ty, waiting for him to wake up. Bodil walks out of the room as well, going to look around the Assassin Army Base but after a short amount of time he runs back into the room "ENDERKAT IS HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Conner instantly looks at Bodil, he was shocked at what he heard "Enderkat is here? But that is impossible!"  
"Apparantly not" Bell says and she points to a wall that was now smashed, Enderkat was floating there and she was grinning while swinging a Purple Sword in her hand. Instantly Ty wakes up and sits up, he looks around but when he sees Enderkat he starts running as fast as he could "TY! DON'T DO TH..." Conner starts but then the people in the Room jumped out the way as Enderkat flew up and destroyed the Roof of the building which scatered blocks everywhere...

**Me: What is going to happen? I don't know! Maybe someone will die next Chapter!  
Bodil: They were ignoring me... I might actually be bleeding onto the floor but no-one cares :(  
Sky: I wasn't in it! I WASN'T EVEN MENTIONED BY ANYONE! That makes me sad :(  
Ty: I AM GOING TO GET CHASED! HALP SOMEONE :(  
Conner: My Base is going to be ruined :(  
Bell: Ty wouldn't wake up for me, now he might die :(  
James: I don't want anyone to die now! :(  
Jason: Both the Bases are going to be ruined :(  
Me: Oh... No-one is happy with what happened in this Chapter are they? I just had to write something that made everyone sad :(**


	9. Authors Note

**Sorry that I haven't been updating recently but I have found that my Creative-ness has started to go... Several of the Fan-Fictions will be quickly finished, some will be put on Hiatus and I will find it in my will to continue some of the other ones but if it isn't one that you like then sorry guys! The Mysteries of Life shall be continued a far way along with maybe one or two of the others. Sorry if it isn't one that you are wanting to be continued though :(**


	10. Authors Note!

**As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating in a while. The Computer at my Mum's house is broken and since I am there I can't do anything about it. I am only able yo tell you because over Christmas I got my own iPhone! YAY! :D**

**But all that aside, the iPhone isn't the best to use for updating, even if it is the iPhone 5 so... This was just to let you guys know why there hasn't been an update for quite a while! Thanks gor taking the time out of your day to read my Fan Fictions and to see the Authors Notes I have written and I am also sad about two Authors Notes right next to each other on sone of the Fan Fics but when the Computer is fixed I shall be up and running again! :D Remember to R&amp;R so I know what you think, BYE AGAIN! :3**


	11. NOTCH AND PEOPLE AND A TELEPORTING SKY!

**NO REVIEWS**

**Me: Sorry for taking so long to update. Here is the next Chapter so please R&amp;R!**

Bell, Jason, Sky, James, Bodil and Conner watch as Ty ran off, being chased by Enderkat. Bell sighs "I am calling the others, they should know what to do. Without Ty... He won't know what he needed to know..." the girls walks off, looking quite sad. Sky sighs "Let's get our other commanders. First Elder and now Mornkat, who else will go crazy? I better..." Bell runs back in the room, she points at the doorway which -when the smoke cleared- shows Elder who was grinning. Several people scream and run including Bodil, James, Jason and Sky then run to hide leaving the two members of the Assassin Army to fight. "Typical, why do I always have to be left to fight. Hopefully Enderkat and Ty come back to stop this fight. But..." the Young Leader stops and sighs, knowing what might happen. He looks up when someone appears though "Are you?" He says and ducks as more of the roof gets destroyed by a clearly annoyed Enderkat. The people watch as Elder and Enderkat face each other, no talking happens as they wait to see who makes the next move. Ty sighs slightly before running again, clearly hoping to get a good distance away from the people who he had been with earlier.

The girl sighs, she was wondering if Sky would be safe without her but while walking Ty bumps into her "Watch it!" she yells before jumping into a tree and when Ty stands up he looked slightly confused as to what he bumped into "What was that?" he asks clearly being easily startled now but after a while he calmed down. That was until the girl jumped down "Who are you?!" he yells as he jumps back, stumbling partly from some sort of injury "I am Phinalyna. What are you doing here?" she asked Ty who was looking around for something "I... I had to get away... Mornkat... She is gone... Wait a second... HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" He asks/yells and he stumbles backwards again. That was when she noticed that his Headphones were missing "I knew it... Enderkat is fighting against Elder now. I don't think any of them will win because she will notice that you are missing again and..." she stops as she notices Ty sit down, leaning against a tree and looking at something which seemed to be glowing purple slightly "What do I live for?" he says calmly. Looking up at Phinalyna after a while "I live to keep everyone safe. But why?" she didn't answer. He took note of this and said "Look at this. It is like Enderkats" he held the wristband up and she looked at it "It glows purple like..." but she didn't continue. There was silence as Ty puts the wristband back on and looks at the other one which was also glowing purple, the two then look at each other but a crash makes Phinalyna jump and she looks around "She is back..."  
"Leave me please" Ty says and leans back against the tree, closing his eyes "What good will I do the world in the state I am in now? None. If I don't come back alive then tell the others that I fought a good fight and... And I didn't make it..." Phinalyna nods as she takes off through the forest to see Enderkat flying over head "Please let him live Notch, please! It is all I am asking of you now" she says as she starts running again

-NOTCH'S P.O.V-  
"She is in luck, I will do all I can" an Angel says as it flies down, going to face Enderkat and I sigh  
"I was going to say that I would do all I can but OK then. Don't blame me if you become a Fallen Angel" I say as I watch him go. What the Angels don't know is that Hero Brine, Enderkat and a few others are actually Fallen Angels. Some have lost their Wings while others get revived and brough back by Hero Brine or the Ender Dragon. Both of which are rare but it seems that Mornkat was brought back by the Ender Dragon, something that surprised me when I first saw her. Anyway, back to what was happening now! I sigh again and I watch what was happening "Please don't do something stupid..." I mutter and the Angel does something stupid. he flies right into Enderkat who turns to look at him and she growls "Great(!)" I say as I walk around "He just got himself killed... AGAIN" I finish as I go to the Throne Room in the Palace and sit down "Get someone to entertain me. I am feeling slightly bored today because there is nothing interesting to do" an Angel nodded as he flies off and comes back later "Sir, I found this person injured outside!" and he brings in a familiar figure  
"I know what to do with you" I say as I click my fingers and the person vanishes in a poof of magic smoke then I go back to watching the Humans, one in particular though because something was interesting about him... I just don't know what though "Something about him is interesting... I must know why!" I say and the Angel in the room nodded and flew out...

**Me: OK, Cliffhanger again. No-else has died but Sky has teleported somehow! And... Notch is back, but without the bad jokes this time! So yeah, please R&amp;R as there may be no Authors Notes down here and up at the top unless needed. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this though!**


	12. ANOTHER NOTE!

**1: I am not dead, sorry to all you people who hate me but yay to the ones who like me.**

**2: I will start focusing on one Fan Fiction at a time to finish it faster, possibly with "The Fear Rooms" being first to be finished! That way I get less to do, keep Reviewing with your ideas on all my Fan Fictions though, I really like to see what you think! And I also want to be able to improve :3**

**3: I have had a {serious} case of Writers Block, rendering me useless to the painful army of fighting Fan Fictions that need to be beaten (Completed) but probably won't be**

**4: Keep answering my poll! When all (But either one or two) of my Fan Fictions are done I will close the Fan Fiction Poll so you can't give what type of Fan Fiction you want me to write next! That also means no more new Fan Fictions (apart from One-Shots) are going to be posted for a long, long while!**

**5: I have also been doing stuff IRL including moving from house to house (Divorsed parents) and school (UK, Year 10) so yeah... Stuff that no-one really wants to deal with!**

**6: I can't think up ten reasons for this, but I have also been lacking inspiration so I need new inspiration and that is where you guys come in! Your reviews with ideas or just plain nice stuff help me to continue and grow better as a writer!**

**7: I like to know what you think, but as you should know ''Haters gonna hate'' so PLEASE ignore all haters because that will just start up childish arguments between you guys in my review section :(**

**8: Keep living on my good friends! School sucks, so does losing you iPhone Charger and getting a nose bleed. I feel for you, I know how those things feel.**

**9: I will be back! If you want to talk about ANYTHING then send me a PM, I am here to help you guys. Don't worry about telling me your problems because once you tell someone you will feel like a weight has been lifted straight off your shoulders! And I want to know that you guys are OK, someone I known on Deviant Art finds it hard to live because of some problems that they have.**

**10: I wrote this at school, that is how much school had sucked (Well apart from ICT, I like ICT)! Yes, I might be in set 1 for Maths and Science but I don't consider myself as smart. Just human, I am just human.**


	13. The Army of the Dancing Flames, Part 1

**Me: This is back! I am going to try and get closer to finishing this now, so I won't have to worry about this story again. Pkease R&amp;R and also enjoy! I hope you like this :3**

**AT AN UNKNOWN BASE:**

People ran through the halls, something had happened and all were wondering what had happened. They look up at a male who must be the leader, he presses a button and the screen comes on "Men, we need ro fight. If we don't then our base may be found! Infernal Archer, you go with your squad and find out what is happening. I will watch from here"

Said person did a salute "YES SIR!" he says then turns to his squad "OK then men, follow me. I will give you the orders of what to do when we get there." and the men and women responded with the same "Yes sir" that Infernal Archer had given the Leader. The peopl walked out to go and join the fight...

**AT THE ASSASSIN ARMY BASE:**

Conner sighs "OK then guys, what should we do now? Elder, Ty and Enderkat aren't here and the Medical Bay has been destroyed. Lets rebuild for now!" Bell gives a nod and looks at the others who start giving nods as well. The people gather what hadn't been too badly damaged while a small group being led by Bell were sent out to gather more wood. It didn't take so long before Conner, Sky and Jason had fixed all they could and were now waiting for the others to return "Are you OK?" Jason asks Conner who looked troubled. He looks at the Jason and says "I am worried... Bell, Bodil and James are in trouble because of this and I know how much Bell likes Ty... I just hope that she doesn't do anything crazy..." Sky then stands up and says "We will do anything we can to help! But why does Bell have cat ears and a cat tail? Is the rest of your Army this crazy?" Conner gave a small nod

"A lot of them... I have one man called Ignatius who needs to be locked up in our highest security prison before it reaches 8:00 PM or else he will kill us all... Here he goes now!" he points to a male who was being led to the prison area, the two people taking him had a firm hold on his arms so he couldn't lash out to them just in case they don't get there in time. Conner gives a small laugh "Ignatius is a fun guy though!" he seemed to not care that Ignatius would turn into a killer at 8:00 PM all the way through to 8:00 AM which is where he would finally be let out again. The sound of footsteps suddenly echos through the halls and the people look around "What was that?" Conner asks and the other two shrug, partly in confusion and partly becase it was as scary as hell. Sky then says "Guys, over there. Look!" and the three hid and watch as a group of people being led by someone who looked like he was probably a teenager when really he was older, the person who goes by the name of Infernal Archer orders the people he was with to look around and find anything that could help them with the situation that the world was in. Jason suddenly stands up, and falls out of the hiding place which gets him a Bow pointing to his head "Sorry about that you two!" he yells as Conner and Sky finally show themselves as well. Infernal Archer continues pointing his bow at Jason while Sky says "Don't shoot him please! He did nothing but live! If you want to know then I can tell you stuff, both Elder and Mornkat were my friends so don't shoot them please!" This seemed to grab the interest of the man "Tell me then or I will shoot, and I am serious about this!" Sky glances at Jason who was still on the floor, not moving just in case. "Fine then... My name is Sky, I am the Leader of the Sky Army. The person you are pointing that bow at is Jason who is a Commander and this guy over here..." he points to Conner "... Is called Conner, he is the Leader of the Assassin Army whos Base we are at currently. Who the heck are you? Tell me and I will let you know more. If you don't then... We may have to get into a fight and Jason won't be harmed either way!" the mention of two of them being Leaders interested him and so he says "My name is Infernal Archer, I am the Master Sergeant in the Army of the Dancing Flames. I would name all of these people I am with but it will take ages, because I need to remember their exact names which I don't bother doing"  
"Army of the Dancing Flames?" Conne asks, interested that there was another Army about  
"Yes, it is one of the least-known Armies that there are and we plan to keep it that way. Our base is located somewhere in the Nether, but it is always changing so then no-one can find it" Conner nodded in interest  
"Anyway, Infernal Archer. Now I can tell you what I know!" Sky then says "Several weeks ago, me and this guy called Elder were trapped somewhere by someone. I made it out yet Elder didn't, yet a few days later I saw him again. He was different and tried to kill me, which I luckily escaped from. The next time I saw him, he ran past me super fast. The next was when Conner almost died. Mornkat appeared and I was teleported out of the battle to safety. I haven't seen him after that... And that event was quite recent actually so yeah, interesting facts!"  
"Now for that Mornkat person who you spoke about..." Infernal Archer says as Jason twitches nervously  
"Mornkat... She was a good kid! I never knew her as well as Ty did, yet I still knew her all the same. Something happened several days ago, around the day of Ty's dissapearance where she changed into a being called Enderkat. She did go crazy, and is currently chasing after Ty yet Bell, Bodil and James who are three other Commanders are in danger because they are in the same forest that Ty and Enderkat are in! I want to warn them but... I can't currently..." the Leader sighs and Conner comforts him "Don't worry Sky, you are doing the best that you can do. Don't give up now" and Sky gives a small nod, the two seemed to be connecteing until...  
"Will you two stop with your lovey-dovey moments! If you don't want to fight then I will!" Infernal Archer had put his Bow away "I will go into the forest with my men if I have to! And then you can be left!" Jason noted the seriousness in his voice as he got up.

Conner was offended "I don't love him! He is only a friend! And if anyone dares to ship us then..." he gets a Bow out. And as soon as a Member of the Army of the Dancing Flames said something about it, he was hit with an Arrow that was deadly accurate "You get that" Conner was now glaring at everyone. I scream as I run off though, not really wanting people to actually ship Conner and Sky that much. Conner then says "You can't go alone, I am coming with you. And I am sure that Sky and Jason would love to come as well! I know that you won't be able to do it alone" and he gives a smile which Infernal Archer ignores.

Meanwhile, in the forest, it was going quite badly. ''How?'' I hear you yell, well here is what has just happened...  
There was a scream which made Bell and James run over to see that Bodil was now stuck under a tree "How the Nether does that even happen?" Bell asks and the other two shrug in response. It appeared that Bodil was getting bullied all the time now, especially since he had a tree on him which was usually impossible if you go by Minecraft Logic which I am actually, and since that those three are glaring at me I am going to continue again. Bell and James look at each other, and the cat-woman grabs the tree and lifts it effortlessly off the Bulgarian who dashed out and appeared to somehow be OK. James was in shock "How... How are you able to do that? No offence but you don't actually look that strong" Bell gives a laugh in response  
"No offence taken, and I understand. It is one of the perks of being me! I have hidden strength which no-one can see if I don't show them" she gives a wink. They then hear something, and the three turn to see Enderkat looking at them. The three then scream and start running away, and the two groups somehow crash into each other "ENDERKAT!" Bell yells while the other two continue screaming. Enderkat appears and watches them all carefully, dodging arrows that were fired at her from the members in the Army of the Dancing Flames.

**Me: Finally, I can get this up. Hope that you weren't bored, I can now leave this for a short amount of time and do other stuff like... I don't know. Maybe Roleplaying or something like that. Or I could get to finishing the Mansion Fan-Fiction which I suddenly had an idea for! That could work, and then I have less to do when I finish that :3**


	14. A Note for All

**Here is another note from me, please enjoy or something guys.**

**So, I am planning yet another Fanfiction! It will be a Crossover one. Like, a Mega Crossover Fanfiction. There will be a lot of Crossover things as well as OC's and there may be a lot of OOCness happening at times because I am not a perfect writer. I hope you enjoy it when I post it, for it will be AWESOME! :D**

**Anyways, I have finally finished three Fanfictions and I hope to raise this number soon. Please enjoy and no hate! Also, you may have notices that I removed a few Fanfictions for good. They are ones that I have lost insparation for and can't really continue well anymore, please know that I am sorry about that but if I kept them up then they may never ever get updated because I have nothing to do for them. Sorry if you liked any of them at all! If you did then quickly PM me before the two weeks are up and I can't ever get them back ever. Now that I have finished with this note, time to put it up and let people know about all this stuff. More information on the Crossover Fanfiction soon!**


	15. The Army of the Dancing Flames, Part 2

**Me: Back to return this, and my grammar is going to be much better. I will have to continue what I'm currently at from the last point though, so hopefully I can do it well without ruining anything and giving any spoilers. LOL. Spoilers. Please R&amp;R and if you want your OC in then there is a oage with the form on so you can do just that!**

Enderkat's gaze shifts between all of the members of the Army of the Dancing Flame that were there, calmly and swiftly dodging any arrow that they fire. "How is it doing that?" one of the members yell as he has never seen this sort of power before. It was new to him and he was scared. That was when it hit, a howl that pierced through the sky and ripped away any attention that anyone had for Enderkat. The Army of the Dancing Flame were confused. Sky, Jason and Bodil were confused. Bell and James glanced at each other, both had an equally frightened look. Conner was scared stiff, he knew where it had come from and didn't know what to do. They were probably going to die, he could sense it. It was dangerous to stay here yet his feet were stuck to the ground, two (or three) dangerous creatures were around and they were facing off against one while the second was going to be here any second now. The third? He had no idea what happened to Elder, but was hoping that he could come and calm his nerves and make him feel that everything would be fine like he had done many years ago, back with the _First Incident_. "First Incident..." the Assassin says out loud, not meaning to but it just came out. It just happened.  
"What was that? _First Incident_?" Sky asks, looking over to the other Leader who had a shocked look on his face.  
"First Incident... I did say that... But it happened many years ago... Back before anything like this would have ever happened with people knowing this sort of stuff about it... Back when Notch actually visited the World..." Conner says, as he looks down, the darkness shading his eyes as he sighs "Past in the past, let's forget about it. We are going to-" he was stopped by another howl, this one was closer and the Assassin almost fell as his legs became weak "-We are going to die..." he mutters, kneeling on the floor now and being unable to get back up.  
"What was that? We are going to **DIE**? Why? What is it Conner?" Sky asks, running over and kneeling down next to his friend "Tell us before we do die, if we are going to die!"  
"Ignatius... You saw him earlier, being taken by two people to somewhere safe... He broke out, but it isn't Ignatius anymore... It is..." Conner glances up sharply, looking between the trees. Sky looks in the same direction and sees a figure stood there, one hidden by the shadows who had ears and a tail "...!"  
"Electra. Is that not my name Conner?" the figure says as it starts grinning, despite it not being very visible through the shadows. It started to slowly advance towards the group and the colours of the figure started become apparant until something happened, someone flew at a high speed into it and knocked it out the way. "What was that?" Sky almost shreaks, not knowing what was happening anymore. It was too confusing and crazy for him. Bell and James rweren't able to do anything. Jason and Bodil were also looking at each other, equally confused. Conner wasn't moving, shocked, scared and frightened. The Dancing Flames were all confused, not knowing what was happening. This was new to them, nothing like this has ever happened before. Infernal Archer walked over to the group of other Army Members, wanting to know stuff "What is happening?" he asks, clearly not phased by what was happening. No-one responded so he sighs and claps his hands in-front of Conner to get his attention. The assassin snaps back to the real world at this, and he shakes his head and looks around. "I... I'm not dead" was the first thing he said upon coming back

to reality. He was partially glad at this, but still he didn't know what to do. The group glanced up to see Enderkat then swiftly take off, flying in the direction of where Electra most likely was, the group would be free from her attacking them for a while it seemed.

"Guys, we should get going. I'm going to tell you about what I know when we get somewhere safer than my base, and safer than Sky's base as well" Conner says, and then he looks back to Infernal Archer "Hey, what about your base? We could go there to be safe, I don't think they know the location of your base yet!" he seemed to be more wanting to get away from the forest then anything else, slowly getting back onto his feet. Bell and James dash over to help hold the rather young Leader up before he fell over. Infernal Archer just shrugged at this "I guess we could see if it is safe. But you had BETTER tell us about what the damn was happening, and you will get to meet my Leader as well. He should be able to help" Conner and Sky glance at each other before looking back at Infernal Archer, and then they nod. "Sure! We can do that!" Sky says, sounding rather more optimistic now. At least they would be safe.

After a while, they weren't sure if it was the best idea anymore. A whole squadron of archers, two leaders and several Army Generals were traipsing their way through the jungle undergrowth. Every-so-often there would be a complaint about something, ANYTHING, which would promptly be dismissed by one of the others. In the end, everyone was getting angsty and the sweltering heat didn't help anything. "Please Notch, don't let us burn up out here." Jason mutters from where he was sat in the shade of one of the trees, then he glanced at everyone else. They seemed to be suffering just as much, and Coner had even taken his robes off to try and stay cool. Infernal Archer then jumped up "OK then, let's get going again. We aren't too far now, trust me on this one!" the others make various annoyed noises as they reluctantly get up, and Conner had put his robaes back on for some reason. They started plodding through the undergrowth again and several people suffering from the heat more than others, Conner included in this list, and Bell did her best to keep him up after James had gotten himself stuck on the other side of the group.

They then finally reached the base, and Infernal Archer walked up to the gates. "Sir, we are back! We have some... Others... Who know more about what is happening then we do." he yells. Conner, meanwhile, looked rather shocked when he sees the base, and then he started repeatedly muttering "Oh crap..." under his breath after he realized that he knew this place. And it wasn't a good 'knew' either. They didn't have to wait for long after Infernal Archer spoke, either, as the gates opened and the group walked in. Various unnamed and unnecessary archers from the group quickly dispersed as they entered because they didn't have anything else to do that was important. Various other members of the Army saw Conner in the group and gave him a glare, he started to shrink down and have a nervous face in response. The other people in the now-small group gave each other confused glances as they didn't know why this was happening. It seemed that even the two that should know, Bell and Infernal Archer, didn't know what had happened.


End file.
